poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
New Weaponry for the team
This is where the team gets new weaponry in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avatar. Thomas: We've got to do something! Edward: Yes we do! We're gonna have to fight back. Mucker: Well, if it's battle we're going into, then the rest of you are gonna need fire power. Gordon: I conquer, so whatcha got for us this time? Steam Claw D.: in a truck full of weapons Mucker: Alright for you, Gordy, an M240 machine gun. one out Gordon: Perfect! Steam Mech: Henry, you'll have an M249 SAW. (takes one out) Henry: Saw? That doesn't look like a saw. Steam Driller: No, no, no, no, no. Not a cutting saw, Henry, "SAW" stands for: "Squad Automatic Weapon." Henry: Oh. Emily: So, what's for me? Steam Driller: An M60. Bill: My turn! My Turn! Give me a gun! Mucker: Okay, for you... (takes one out) a Škorpion vz. 61 sub-machine gun. Ben: Hey! What about me!? Mucker: We'll give you one too so you Bill can have the same one. Ben: Really? Bill: That's cool! Ben: I wanted to say that first! Steam Claw D.: Can we not go there?! Alright, Toby, since you're a bit older than the others, we shall give you an M1895 Colt-Browning machine gun. Toby: Okay! Charlie: So, what are you gonna me? Mucker: Hmmm. Maybe for you, A MAC-10 (takes out one) Charlie: Looks kinda small. Steam Mech: It be small, bit it has a fast rate of fire and it fires a big round. Charlie: Oh. Stephen: Do I get one? Mucker: I don't see why not. Stephen: But could I have on that could fit with my age? Steam Sweeper: Uh, I don't think we have any firearm that was from around your time, Stephen. Stephen: (sadly) Oh. Scootaloo: Come on guys, don't you have anything? Steamy; Wait! They may not have anythang', but ''we ''might! Check inside the case on mah' tender. then grabs the case and then opens it and inside is a Colt hand crank Gatling Gun Puffy: A Gatlin' Gun from our western times could work fer' Stephen! We just have to mount it on a flatcar he can push around! Stephen: This is great, guys! That will certaintly suit me! Scootaloo: the crank handle Wait a minute, guys. How is Stephen suppose to opperate that thing if he doesn't have hands? Mucker: Hold on, I got an idea! then takes off the crank handle and then sticks some kind of a box on it and then puts a hose pipe thing in Stehpen's cylander steam vent Okay, Stephen, puff out some steam. Stephen: Alright. puffs some steam and the the barrels on the Gatling gun rotate Mucker: There! Now if you wana operate this Gatling Gun, you just have to use your own steam power! Stephen: Perfect! Mucker: Back to the weaponry. Steam Sweeper: Shining Armor. Shining Armor: Yes? Steam Mech: a FN LAR assult rifle An FN LAR assult rifle. Steam Excavator: Cadance. Cadance: Yes. Steam Mech: a SIG SG 540 assult rifle A SIG SG 540 assult rifle. Cadance: This is nice. Steam Claw D.: Thanks. Pinkie: Ooh! Ooh! I call that one! over and grabs a PPSh-41 SMG Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Hiatt Grey